


Peach

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: “早知道哥喜欢野的，我就不装那么久了。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 11





	Peach

当中本悠太一个电话叫来郑成灿把将太郎拎回宿舍的时候，已经是半夜十二点了。  
“成灿..成灿..别..”被拖走的那人本能地朝郑成灿撒娇，不忘抱紧自己怀里的手柄。  
“哥，整层楼都听到了。”郑成灿转身锁上门，将太郎还黏在他身上不服气地嘟嘟嚷嚷“要是让我打完这一局，我准能赢。”  
郑成灿动了坏心眼，放柔声音对身后那人道：“那我陪哥练习怎么样？”  
“唔？真的？”郑成灿不用回头都能想象到将太郎一双小狗眼闪闪发亮的模样。  
他拍了拍将太郎，示意那人放手，又调高了暖气温度，说：“但是，是有规则的喔。”  
“输一局，脱一件衣服。”

“冷。”浑身上下只剩一条纯白内裤的将太郎一头扎进郑成灿怀里，抱紧他的腰不撒手。  
郑成灿不慌不忙地放下手柄，一手游移到将太郎腰间，指尖勾着内裤边把那人身上唯一的布料往下狠狠一拉，惹得他发出一声惊呼。  
“哥，脱都脱了，不差这点吧？”郑成灿一脸无辜，仿佛制定规则的人不是他一样。  
“不公平，”将太郎用韩语小声哼唧道：“你一件也没脱。”也许他只是在抱怨，可在郑成灿听起来，他的每一句话都软得像是在发嗲。  
“那哥来帮我脱吧。”郑成灿倒是十分干脆。  
将太郎磨磨蹭蹭地帮郑成灿脱掉了上衣，又低下头往那人隆起的裆部扫了眼，扭过头装作无事发生，偏偏脸颊浮上一层不自然的潮红。  
“哥做得好，”郑成灿坐上沙发，伸手揉揉还跪坐在地上的人的软发，像在安抚闹别扭的小宠物，而说出来的话却不像是安抚的意思：“既然哥不肯用手，那就用嘴来吧。”  
将太郎一愣，随即抬起头望着他，口中发出细碎的呜咽，说是不情不愿，却又无法解释他眼中盈满的欲望，好像只要郑成灿下令，他就会乖乖地去做。  
“乖。”郑成灿手上轻轻用力，把那人的头压在自己双腿之间。  
不带任何反抗地，将太郎张口含住眼前的金属拉链，缓缓地往下移动，鼻息间属于郑成灿的男性味道刺激得他浑身发颤，耳根更是又软又烫。  
还没等到将太郎把拉链拉到底，郑成灿就脱下裤子，把腿间早已迫不及待的阳具插入那人绵软的双唇间。  
“呜..”将太郎本就浑身发软，猝不及防被郑成灿来了这么一下，险些坐不稳摔倒，靠双手扒拉着沙发才勉强固定住身子。  
包裹着阴茎的口腔湿润且柔软，郑成灿情不自禁用手按住将太郎的头，把硬得发烫的男根狠狠地往那人喉咙深处顶。  
即使被满眼生理泪水模糊了视线，将太郎却依旧记得郑成灿的敏感点，强忍着干呕的不适，卖力地伺候着口中的东西，让舌尖轻轻在根部打转，时不时照顾一会儿下方的囊袋。  
郑成灿低喘了声，拔出自己依旧挺立的阳具，抱起将太郎，让他坐在自己怀里，伸手擦去那人嘴角不断溢出的白浊液体，只见将太郎把口中的液体尽数咽下，弯着笑眼朝自己笑得单纯，像个得了最喜爱的糖果的孩子。  
郑成灿伸手往将太郎肉肉的屁股上捏了把，指尖触及之处却一片湿润，于是他变本加厉地拍了下那人的臀瓣，就连响声都是黏糊的。  
他低下头，望着将太郎清亮得映满他倒影的笑眼，硬生生地把“骚货”二字吞回去，狠狠压进那人还残留着咸腥味的口中。  
伸手一把扯掉将太郎湿透的内裤扔在地上，郑成灿舔了舔那人的牙龈作为这个长吻的中止，又一路舔咬着向下，将胸前一边粉嫩的乳尖含在口中啃弄，不忘用手照顾另一边挺立的乳粒。  
将太郎时不时发出几声呻吟，自己也硬得不行，滚烫的男根贴在郑成灿的腹肌上，随着他起伏的呼吸轻轻磨蹭着爱人的皮肤，身下黏腻得不像话，就连会阴也覆满了淫水。  
“成灿..成灿..”他伸手抱紧了郑成灿，把头埋在他颈窝里讨好地蹭，撒着娇说自己想要，像个只会用最原始的方式表达爱意的幼稚小动物。  
偏偏这时候郑成灿还逗他，玩弄着他敏感的乳粒戏谑道：“哥想要什么？记得要用韩语说。”顺便按了下那人肿胀的乳尖。  
将太郎的理智与羞耻心早已被欲望取代，郑成灿让他做什么他就乖乖照做，于是软着声音呜咽道“想要..想要成灿插进来..操我..”  
郑成灿的确那么做了，将太郎的穴口早已湿得一塌糊涂，无需加额外的润滑就能轻松顶开，被插入的时候那人还哭喊着不要，两条长腿却诚实地把他夹得更紧。  
将太郎被他操弄得情迷意乱，口中除了断断续续的呻吟之外竟然没有一句完整的话。  
郑成灿忽然停下了，掐着将太郎的下巴强迫他看着自己，阳具像铁棒一样插在将太郎的身体里，他问：“宝贝儿刚刚喊了什么？”声音还带着些危险的喑哑。  
“我喊了唔..喊了什么..？”将太郎的双眼和菊穴都湿了，断片的记忆闪现在眼前，勉强扯回了一些理智，他意识到自己刚才脱口而出了什么，耳根又染上浓重的红。  
然而郑成灿又抱着他狠狠顶弄了几下，逼得他不得不服从于情欲，只好把头埋在那人怀里，声音软糯得不成调：“成灿..哥哥..哥哥好棒..”  
郑成灿的理智彻底被将太郎这几句呻吟斩断了，钳着那人的细腰把他翻了个身压在沙发上，朝身下人挺翘的圆臀狠狠拍了几下，终究还是骂了句骚货。  
将太郎最吸引他的地方就是他的反差，每次做爱时他青涩的表现如同一只初尝性事滋味的小兽，加上一双无辜小狗眼很难不让人怜爱，其实身体早已在和自己的多次性爱中变得敏感而淫荡。  
像在蹂躏一个熟透了的桃子，明知内里早就软烂流汁，却还是忍不住因为它散发的清香而产生负罪感，其中还裹挟着偷尝禁果的快意。  
并且将太郎虽然瘦，但屁股却很有肉，虽然不似女人一般丰满，却又挺又翘。如果单看他稚嫩的脸，是很难想象出他能拥有这么火辣的身材的。  
一想到这纯洁而淫荡的小家伙此刻属于他，以后也只属于他，郑成灿心底升起一股畸形的占有欲，他揉捏着将太郎的臀瓣，往里插得更深了些，要不是那人的穴口太小，他巴不得蛋都塞进去。  
将太郎被郑成灿按在沙发上操射了一次又一次，到最后只能一边哭着喊老公不要一边断断续续喷出些澄清的骚水来。  
郑成灿拔出自己终于瘫软的男根，满意地看到自己的精液同那人的淫水一起从刚才的交合处汩汩流出，顺着那人的腿根淌在沙发上。  
将太郎自个儿翻了个身，用不知从哪来的力气凑过去亲了他一口，又恰到好处地瘫软在他怀里，朝他眨巴着自己湿亮的笑眼，看起来又纯又骚。  
郑成灿稍一动情，便低头含住将太郎轻轻发颤的耳垂在口中厮磨，喷出的气息染红了那人的耳根，他哑声道：“早知道哥喜欢野的，我就不装那么久了。”


End file.
